Creating Memories
by twigkitteh
Summary: Bella and Rose are the closest sisters you could ever imagine, and with a sudden change of events, they spontaneously decide to move to Forks. How could they have known that this trip could change their lives forever? It's got it all - stuck-up queen bees, high school drama, unexpected events, and last of all, incredible loves that they'll never, ever forget. AH
1. Introduction

**Introduction - BPOV**

'Uh…Mum?'

'Yes darling?'

'Rose and I would like to tell you something.' I frown. 'Well, more like ask you something.'

Renee's eyes grew wide. 'You're not pregnant are you?' Her face morphed into one of horror. 'Oh, I hoped that my daughters wouldn't make the same mistakes that I d-'

'MUM!' I yelled.

She stopped mid-rant and turned to face me. 'What?'

'We're not pregnant! What we wanted to ask you is nothing close to the conclusion you came to!'

Renee sighed in relief. 'Okay then, what was it you wanted to ask me?'

I glanced at Rose. 'Well, Charlie rang us the other day, and he said that he just bought a new house, and if we'd like to, we could go and live there for a while, catch up with our old friends. So I said that I'd talk to you about it, and see what you said.'

'Also, we haven't seen Charlie in five years, and we thought it would be a good opportunity to go visit him and catch up after all this time.' Rose adds. 'Plus, it's good timing. Aren't you planning to tour with Phil on his baseball tournament?'

Renee rested her chin on her hands and looked at us. 'I don't want to force you to go live with Charlie just because I'm going away with Phil.'

'No, you're not! We'd be really happy to go to Forks again and see Charlie.' I said.

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay then, if you really want to, you can go book your plane tickets for Forks. My credit card's somewhere in the study.'

'Thanks Mum.' I smile.

I follow Rose upstairs, and she gets out her laptop. We sit on her beige coloured carpet, leaning against the bed, and select a domestic flight for Forks, Washington from Jacksonville, Florida.

Rose is ten months older than me, but she was born in January, so we're in the same year level at school. We're very alike in features, apart from the fact that her hair has more of a caramel tone to it, unlike mine, which is a dark, chocolate brown. We're both of similar height, standing at 5'6, which is alright, I guess. Being in the Florida sun for five years has slightly tanned my pale skin, which finally gives me some colour and stops me from looking like an albino. Frankly, I couldn't have asked for a better sister. She's supportive, loyal and understanding towards me, and gives the most amazing advice. I'm really lucky.

'Hey Bella, do you mind running down to get Mum's credit card? We forgot to get it on the way up.' Rose asks.

'Yeah, sure.'

As I walk down the stairs, I mentally thank Renee for enrolling me in ballet classes when I was younger. When I was a kid, I tripped over any flat surface, and was labelled as a safety hazard. Renee, upon seeing this, tried all measures to improve my coordination and sense of equilibrium, and it worked. Ballet gave me the grace and balance I needed to go about my daily life without falling on my face. And I am eternally grateful. Period. And an extra bonus is that I'm trained in three genres of dance – ballet, jazz and contemporary. It never really came in handy, but I guess it's a useful thing to have.

Walking into the study, my eyes widen at the mess. Manilla folders and papers are strewn in piles all over the room, and not an inch of the desk can be seen under all the paperwork. However, I know Renee, so I pick the biggest pile, wedge my hand underneath, and fish about for a credit card. My hand hits a small rectangular object and I slide it out. Bingo. Credit card.

I walk back upstairs, and Rose is typing in her credentials into the registration form. I hand her the card and plonk myself back down beside her.

'Bells, I got us two aisle seats on the left of the plane. Is that alright? We're leaving soon, so the plane was already kind of full.' Rose purses her lips, her French manicured nails tapping on the keyboard.

'Yeah, that's alright. It's not like we're flying to Australia or anywhere that far. We're still going to be in the continental United States.' I reply.

'True.' Rose squints at the screen. 'So I've booked the tickets for two days from now – Friday the 29th of August, then we'll have the weekend to settle in, before school starts on the 1st of September, the Monday. How's that?'

'Yeah, that's cool.'

'Okay…' Rose taps her mouse pad a couple more times. 'And we're done. Our flights are booked. Let's start packing.'

I nod and pull Rose up from the floor. 'Alright, I'll go pack, and we can go say goodbye to our friends tomorrow.' I say.

'Mm, good idea.'

I walk out of Rose's room and head into mine, where I pull out three pads of sticky notes in different colours – red, yellow and green. I enjoy colour coding things; I'm even slightly OCD about it. Green is what I'm definitely taking, yellow's a maybe, and red's just no. Immediately I paste a green sticky note on my wardrobe, but stick a red one on the summer wear section. The summer in Forks is almost equivalent to our winter. I didn't really mind the rain; I was just worried about being a frozen ice block half the time.

After half an hour, I've labelled everything in my room, and I start putting everything into a couple of suitcases. Most of my things are pasted with a green sticky note, because we're going to be living in Forks for quite a while, if not permanently. Once I'm done, the only things left are my bed, desk, wardrobe and dresser, plus a couple of unnecessary things, like the pieces of art that I did in primary school, that are still rolled up in rubber bands, sitting in the corner of the room, accumulating dust.

Thursday rolls around, and Rose and I head out to say goodbye to all of our friends. The previous night, we organised a big get together in the afternoon on Atlantic Beach. We climb into Renee's shiny BMW and Rose drives us the beach. In the parking lot, I recognise the cars of Leah, Seth and Jacob, who have obviously picked up the rest of our friends, who are all down by the water side.

'Hey guys!' I call as we make our way over to the beach umbrellas and towels. 'How's it going?'

There's a chorus of muffled 'good's and 'okay's as we approach them. As we sit down, it goes silent, and you'd probably need a chainsaw to cut the awkwardness and tension in the air.

Suddenly, Seth speaks up. 'Hey guys, how much does a polar bear weigh?'

Silence.

'Enough to break the ice!'

I snort. 'That was bad, Seth, terrible even.'

'I know.'

Everyone laughs and the tension is broken. We can always rely on Seth to bring up the mood or cheer us up, and that's probably what I'll miss about him when we leave.

Jacob, however, I think I'm going to miss more, simply because of everything we've been through together. He used to by my boyfriend a couple of years ago, but I could tell he loved this girl Renesmee. She was a really sweet girl, and I knew she loved him as much as he loved her, but never spoke up because she didn't want to hurt me. We broke up on good terms, and he's been my best friend to the day.

'Hey guys, who's up for a swim?' Leah asks, getting up from the sand.

'Ooh, I'm in!' Emily pipes up.

'Yeah, we'll go too.' I say for Rose and I. We take off our sundresses and wade into the water, the cool waves lapping at our stomachs.

Rose squeals as a wave hits her on the full and splashes salty drops onto her neck, and she laughs from the cold. I laugh at her expression, just as a wave collides with my face and I get knocked over. When I resurface, Rose is clutching her stomach, howling with laughter at my antics. I smile sheepishly and brush the salty sea water from my face. The four of us swim out towards the flat rocks near the cove and splash up onto the sand, flopping down on the warm, sun bathed rocks.

'I'll really miss you guys.' Emily says, her eyes round and sad.

'Us too. We'll really miss you both. You've been the best friends we could have asked for.' Rose says earnestly. 'Although this is goodbye, it's not like we're not going to see you again. We'll come back and visit you every couple of holidays so we can catch up.'

'Promise?'

'Promise.'

We spend the next few hours just reminiscing over all the good memories we've created here, and what we would do the next time we came back, some of which included bungee jumping, sky diving and jet skiing. Yeah, we're ambitious. We know.

That night, we all had dinner at a cosy beachside restaurant with an amazing view of the sun setting over the ocean. And that's when I knew that this was what I would miss most. It was the calm feeling that washed over me whenever I sat on the darkening beach, or taking a stroll next to the water. I would never get this opportunity in Forks, so I closed my eyes, and burned the image to the inside of my eyelids, memorising it forever.

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to Creating Memories! It's going to be a whirlwind of a ride, so hold on! This chapter is merely an introduction, hence the shortness of it, and chapters from now on will be double this length, if not longer. I'm pretty chillax about reader response, so it would be nice if you could drop a review, but have a nice day if you don't!**

**Copyright © 2014 [twig_kitteh]. All rights reserved.**


	2. A New Start

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry, a bit of a boring chapter ahead, however, it's all the essential information that you need to know for the rest of the story, so please read it anyway. Eternally grateful to all of you that support/follow this story, Many thanks ****.**

**Chapter 1 – A New Start**

'Attention. All passengers boarding flight FW4138 are to be seated at Terminal 4 in five minutes. Thank you.' A nasally female voice rang out over the Florida airport, making me cringe. Couldn't they have a more pleasant speaker do the announcements? It could save families thousands from hearing therapy.

The Terminal 4 sign looms overhead, and Renee, Phil, Rose and I veer off into the carpeted lounge and find four seats.

'Hey you two,' Phil says. 'Enjoy yourselves. Have fun in Forks, and don't be too serious. But don't go off the rails. Please. If there's one thing you've learned from me, please let it be that. We don't want any police phone calls while you're away.'

'Yes Phil.' I roll my eyes. Plus have you forgotten? Charlie is a police officer. He should keep us in check.'

'Yes, but still, I don't want any calls from Charlie when you're gone.'

'Okay Phil, will do.' I say and do a small salute. Rose snorts.

'All passengers boarding flight FW4138, boarding gates are now open. Please take your carry-on luggage and our friendly staff will direct you to your seats.'

Renee jumps up and pulls Rose and I into a tight embrace. 'I'll miss you. Don't forget about me.' She says.

'We'll miss you too. And don't be silly. Is there a person in this world that forgets about their own mother?' Rose laughs.

Renee sighs. 'Well, you'd better be off. Call me when you can, and enjoy yourselves. Say hi to Charlie for me, will you?'

She hugs us one more time, and Rose and I head down the jet bridge to the entrance of the plane, finding our seats. The plane is spacious, with lots of leg room. That's a relief. The inside of the plane has a white and gold colour theme going on, and it's quite elegant looking, with a personalised bar behind the gold curtains, and actual shutters over the windows. After a good twenty minutes of the introductory video, and the pilot fiddling with the take-off angle, the plane starts moving. I look out of the window, and say goodbye to part of my childhood, ready to take on my next chapter.

'Bella! Bella, wake up!' This wakes me from my slumber, and I feel Rose prodding my face with her elbow.

'What!' I snap, and my eyes fly open.

'We're landing soon; I thought you might want to be awake for it.' Rose shrugs.

'Well I'm a light sleeper; you needn't bruise my face just to wake me up.' I grumble, rubbing my cheek with the heel of my palm. I glare at her for good measure, and pick up my blanket, which has fallen on the floor. I look out the window, and see that we're below the cloud line, meaning that we're close to Seattle Airport.

Once we landed, we collected our luggage from the conveyor belt and went searching for Charlie, who was supposedly holding up a sign saying 'Isabella and Rosalie Swan'. I look into the crowd and see a sea of plastic signs, with the same default black writing. However, after looking at the crowd for a few seconds, a sign with red writing pops into view and I see the familiar words: 'Isabella and Rosalie Swan.' I sigh and roll my eyes. Trust Charlie to customise our sign to our convenience.

'Hey Rose, he's over there.' I pull Rose in the direction of Charlie and when he sees us; his face breaks out into a huge smile.

When we reach him, he pulls us into a hug and looks at us closely. 'Wow, my two little girls have grown up now. You've both matured so much, and grown a lot by the looks of it.'

'Yeah, we've definitely grown!' Rose scoffs. The last time we saw Charlie, we were 12 and two of the shortest girls in our class. Nevertheless, the growth spurts hit at age 14, and here we both are, standing at above average height. When we first arrived in Florida, Renee was worried that we were going to remain 4'10 for the rest of our lives, so she took us running three times a week, and set a jump rope schedule for us to follow once a week. As you can probably tell now, once Renee has her mind set on something, she goes through all means to get there, including doing research on how to be an unqualified personal trainer. However, although Rose and I hated it then, we're eternally grateful now. I can't imagine being stuck at 4'10 for life. Although it wouldn't be the worst thing, I don't think it'd be particularly nice either.

'Girls, sorry to cut this short, but we'd better get moving. I want to beat the traffic, seeing as we've got quite a drive to Forks.' Charlie cuts in.

'Oh yeah, sure. We can chat in the car.' I agree.

Walking into the airport car park, I see the familiar police cruiser parked right in the centre, and start off towards it. It's the exact same car Charlie had when Rose and I still lived in Forks five years ago. Opening the trunk, the accustomed smell hits my nose, and it smells like home.

Rose and I place our luggage in the trunk, and hop into the backseat, heading back to my first home.

When Charlie stops the car in a quiet suburban street, I look out the window and get a fright.

'That's our house?!' I motion to the massive three storey building in front of us. The walls are immaculately white and you can tell the place had been touched by a really good architect and designer, judging by all the décor and elegant furnishings. When Charlie said new house, I assumed he meant a small house, one, maybe two storeys. A NORMAL house. Not this… mansion.

Charlie chuckles. 'No Bella. That house.' He gestures to the house to the left of it, and I relax. Our house is definitely smaller than the house next door, and very modern. The concrete walls are painted sterling silver, with a black roof and white windows. The front 'garden', I guess you could call it; half of it was paved with spaced concrete tiles, with large white pebbles filling the gaps. The other half held a well-maintained lawn with a low hedge lining the edges. The driveway ran up the right of the pebbled area, to the garage, which was connected to the right side of the house.

I smile. 'I like it.'

'Me too.' Rose nods.

'Well, I'm glad you like your new home. I made a good deal with the real estate agent, and what can I say, it's a pretty house.' Charlie says. 'Anyway, let's go grab your things and you can go get settled in. Your rooms are upstairs, you've got a bedroom each, unlike the last house. You're big girls now, I'm sure you can resolve who gets which room in a civilised manner. Let's not cause World War III. Please.'

'Dad, we're seventeen. I'm sure we can manage.' I laugh.

The three of us work on carrying all our suitcases up the stairs, and when we're done, I flop onto the carpeted floor in the hallway.

'That's my daily workout done.' I groan.

'Come on, weakling.' Rose teases, and hauls me to my feet.

'So, I'm going to prepare lunch, while you choose your rooms and get settled in. Those are the two rooms.' He points to two adjacent rooms to the right of the hallway, then spins on his heel and hurries down the stairs, hoping not to get caught in a sister cat-fight over a room.

'Okay, well, why don't we go into both rooms together, then we'll come out here and decide?' Rose suggests.

'Sure, why not? I can't think of anything better.'

We walk into the room closest to us, and survey it. A double bed sits in the far right corner of the room, with a small white-wood bedside table on either side. Opposite the bed, a black chest of drawers sits against a white wall, with a black coatrack beside it. A black desk sits in another corner, already situated with a white table lamp, and a pale yellow desk chair. On the wall closest to the so called 'mansion' next door, there is a large window stretching all the way across, from the bedhead to the junction of this room to the next. All in all, it's a very nice room.

We walk back out the door, and enter the next room. This room is in the very back corner of the house, so there are long windows on two walls, instead of one. The décor and furnishings of the room are quite similar to the previous one, except that the desk is white, with a black lamp and a bright red desk chair. Both rooms have a soft, fluffy, cream coloured carpet, and a small black rug beside the bed. Although the features are the same, it's the view of the forest behind that makes the room win in my opinion. It's a nice change from the sunny beaches in Florida. Instead, it's the dense forest, with the crisp smell of pinecones, and fresh rain.

Rose and I walk out of the room together and stand there.

'So… how are we going to do this?' Rose asks.

'I want that room.' I immediately say, pointing at the one with the view out to the forest.

'O…kay. Well, that works out, I want the other room.'

'Mph, well, that was easy.' I snort.

'So much for World War III.'

'Well, I'm going to go unpack now; I guess I'll see you for lunch.'

'Kay kay.'

I drag my luggage into my room and dump it in the centre of the carpet. Where to start? Thankfully I had ditched my summer wear at home, and only brought a few pairs of shorts, because with my summer collection, I'm sure it wouldn't have fit in the closet.

I bring my laptop out from its protective box and plug it into the charger, to let it charge while I unpack the rest of my belongings. I place all of my books on the window ledge, and put the small clay sculpture Rose made for me when I was little beside it. I stood up and looked around the room. My upright piano was being shipped over in a couple of days' time, and I needed space for it. Rolling up my sleeves, I pushed the chest of drawers more towards the left, so I would have space for my piano in the corner next to the windows.

Stepping back, I surveyed my room, and was happy with it, so I exited the room and knocked on Rose's door.

'Hey Rose, you done yet?'

'Yeah, just adding the final touches.' Came the muffled reply.

'Can I come in? I ask.

'Sure.'

I walk in and laugh at what Rose had done with the room. She's rearranged everything, so that the closet sits beside the bed, and has all her beauty products sitting on top. The desk is at the other end of the room, completely untouched. Trust.

'Okay, I'm ready. Let's go down for lunch.' Rose says.

We walk down the hallway, still taking in the unfamiliar surroundings of the house. As we hit the staircase, a delicious scent hits my nose, making me inhale deeply. I see out of the corner of my eye that Rose is doing the same thing.

'Wow, either this is a frozen meal, or Charlie can really cook.' I finally say.

'Well, let's go find out.'

We head down the stairs, and see multiple pots on the stove, sweet aroma wafting out of the pots.

'Hey Dad! What is it that smells so good?' Rose asks curiously.

'Oh! You're done. It's spaghetti and meatballs, by the way.'

I feel the saliva gathering in my mouth. 'I think I could devour the whole pot.'

Charlie laughs. 'Come on, sit down. It's almost done. Give me a minute or two.'

Rose and I sit down at the breakfast bar, and keep our gazes fixed on the pot of food. Charlie turns around and laughs at our expressions.

'From the looks on your faces, you'd think Renee was starving you.' He laughs as he passes two heaped plates of spaghetti.

Rose and I don't even hesitate for a moment before we grab a fork and start shovelling the food into our mouths. Let's get this straight. This is possibly the BEST thing I've tasted. Ever. I look over and see Charlie's amused expression. 'I would reprimand you for forgetting your table manners, but since this is indirectly complimenting me, I'll let it go this time.'

Rose laughs mid-mouthful and small bits of spaghetti spray over the counter.

'Okay Rose, that, I'm not going to let go. Clean that up.' Charlie says, a smile tugging on his lips.

'I will.' Rose replies.

Charlie looks at her expectantly.

'When I'm done.' She smiles impishly.

Charlie sighs, but turns back to the kitchen sink, not bothering to argue.

When Rose and I are done with our second helpings, we stand up from the kitchen counter, groaning from how full we are. We take our plates and wash them in the sink, before telling Charlie that we were going for a walk around the neighbourhood.

'Go ahead, just don't get back too late.' He calls from his study.

'Aren't you going to tell us not to talk to strangers?' I tease, reminding of what he said every time we left the house when we were younger.

'Well, now you're both seventeen, and plus, this town is so small, that there aren't any strangers. Everyone practically knows each other.'

'Haha, true.' I laugh.

Rose and I walk out the door and appreciate the rare sunshine that appears in Forks. Granted, it's summer, but summer in Forks is practically winter in Florida, which is equivalent to overcast and humid days. Sigh. Walking down the street, the sunshine shines through the trees and creates dappled patterns on the footpath, coating the leaves in a muted light. All of the houses are quite similar, the same modern look being a constant theme throughout the street. However, the part that really catches my attention is the small park at the end of the road. It's really small, barely twenty metres wide, but it seems like such a calm place to relax and sit down with a book.

'You're thinking about reading a book here aren't you?' Rose smirks.

'May…be' I grin sheepishly.

'Knew it.' Rose snorts.

We walk into the park and lie down in the soft grass, looking up at the bright blue sky. This will most probably be the place I'll come to if I either need space, or just a nice place to think. I'm glad we found it.

Rose and I stay in the park for an hour or two just talking about what we were nervous and excited about for the first day of school, and meeting all our old friends again.

'Well, I'm excited to go back to a free-dress school again. Our school in Florida was so strict about uniforms!' Rose exclaims. 'Those blouses were so scratchy.'

'Yeah, that'll be nice. We won't have to worry about wearing our uniform perfectly so we don't get detention.' I roll my eyes. 'The teachers at our old school gave me a detention because the back of my shirt became untucked. Glad we're leaving those grouchy teachers behind.'

'I couldn't agree more.' Rose laughs.

'When we go to school, do you think we'll be the "outcasts"?' I ask. 'You know, since we've kinda been gone for five years?'

'Hopefully not, but I doubt we will, since there will be quite a few new students this year, and plus, we know quite a lot of our year already, just their twelve year old selves.'

'That's true.' I murmur. 'Anyway, we'd better get going. Charlie doesn't want us back too late remember?'

'Oh yeah.' Rose yawns, sitting up. 'Let's go.'

The walk back to the house is peaceful, although when we pass the house next to ours, we hear screaming and the thumping of something falling to the ground. I look at Rose with a horrified expression and hurry into our house.

Charlie is sitting on the couch in the living room watching the Mariner's game on the television. When he hears the door close, he turns around and looks at us brightly.

'Hey girls, how was your walk?' He asks.

'Yeah, it was really nice. We found this quiet park down the end of the road, and we spent most of the time there.' I answer.

'Oh, that park. It's nice isn't it?'

'Hey Charlie, I wanted to ask you something…' I start.

'Yeah Bells?'

'Uh… The house next door. The one that looks like a mansion. Who lives there?'

'Oh the Cullens live there. They moved in a year or two ago. Why?'

'Well, their parents… they don't happen to be… abusive, do they?'

'What? No! What makes you think that?' Charlie sits up, horrified.

'Well, when we were turning into our driveway, we heard screaming and some really loud thumps…' I say cautiously.

'Oh! Don't worry about that. The Cullen siblings often get into fights over the tiniest of things, and they always knock over a table or two. Believe it or not, I've been called to investigate the causes of those fights from other concerned people down the street that hear their arguments.'

I sigh in relief. 'Thank god.'

'Yeah, there are three Cullen siblings. Two are loud, and one's quiet. It's always the two loud ones involved in the arguments.'

'Well, sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion…' I say guiltily.

'Don't worry, you're not the first.' Charlie laughs. 'Anyway, I've prepared dinner already; it's in the Tupperware on the chopping board.'

'Oh thanks Charlie, you really didn't have to. I'll cook dinner tomorrow.' I offer.

'No Bells, you settle in first. Then we'll see.' He chuckles.

After dinner, Rose and I wash up the Tupperware and retreat upstairs for the night.

'Goodnight Dad!' Rose and I call from the top of the stairs before we head into our respective rooms.

'Night girls!' He calls back.

I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair, before changing into my pyjamas and hopping into bed. Fifteen minutes later, I realise I won't be sleeping for a while, so I sit up and open my window to let some cool air in. I don't know what's keeping me from sleep, but I figure it's just nerves about school tomorrow. I sit there for a few minutes, thinking about all the possible scenarios that involve me embarrassing myself, or angering others, but then realise that it's most likely that that's not going to happen. With that in mind, I flop back onto my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for bearing with it till the end. I know it probably just dragged on for you, but it's all necessary information, I promise!**

**Thanks for all your support and kind words!**

**Xxtwig_kitteh**


	3. First Day

**A/N: Hi guys! Now that all the introductory information has been written, we can get on with the story! Enjoy xx (There is a link to Bella's outfit in my profile – go check it out, I'm currently loving this look.)**

**Chapter 2 – First Day**

I hear a faint beeping noise in the depths of sleepy land inside my head. Determined to ignore it, I squeeze my eyes shut and attempt to ignore it. Attempt failed. The beeping noise gets louder and louder that I have to do something about it. Groaning and rubbing the back of my hand over my eyes, I blindly flail around to shut the damn alarm clock off. My hand hits the button, but the beeping continues. With another groan, I open my eyes fully and look at my alarm clock. It's not actually ringing. Confused, I sit up, and listen to the beeping noise. That's when I realised that it was coming from next door. A cold gust of wind flies through my open window and I jump back into bed and burrow under the covers, yet whichever way I pull the quilt, the cold air seeps in somehow. Giving up, I throw the covers aside and hunt for my fluffy dressing gown to keep me warm. I pull it off the coatrack, and go back to sit beside the window. The beeping has finally stopped, and I look at my own clock. 5:30am. WHAT? Is there a sane person that actually wakes up _that _early for school?

Clearly the Cullens do.

I walk out onto the balcony and lean on the railing, when the doors from the room opposite mine open, and a handsome guy walks out onto his balcony. My jaw drops. My mind only registers two words. He's. Gorgeous. He shakes his head to clear the sleepiness, and then he sees me looking at him from my window, which is directly opposite his, two metres away.

'Hi, I'm your new neighbour.' I say with a small wave.

'Oh hi! So you're Chief Swan's daughter?'

'Yeah, one of. My sister's next door, probably still sleeping like the dead.' I chuckle.

'What's so funny?' He asks.

'Oh nothing, just remembering the time I blasted a trumpet solo in her ear and she barely woke up. Well, she did, but then she fell back asleep right away.' I laugh.

'You play the trumpet?'

'Used to. I sucked. I prefer the piano and guitar.' I say.

'Really? I play the piano too. You can probably see it from there.' He gestures behind him, and I see a black upright piano, covered from head to toe in sheet music.

'Wow, that's a lot of sheet music.' I say, my eyes wide.

'Yeah, I compose, and the papers on the floor are all my discarded drafts.' He says with a laugh. 'Hey, I'm so sorry, I don't even know your name.'

'Oh, my name's Bella. It's actually Isabella, but call me Bella. Isabella's too formal for my taste. And your name is…?'

'Edward. And no nicknames whatsoever. They all sound terrible.' He rolls his eyes.

I run through the nicknames associated with Edward through my head, and cringe when I come up with Eddie. 'Yup, I see what you mean.' I grimace.

'Finally! Someone who understands.' He laughs. 'My siblings just don't get it. Anyway, what are you doing up so early?'

'Actually, I should be asking you that question. I woke up from your alarm.' I look at him wryly.

'Well, my father works at the hospital, and he's always got the dawn shift, so he's got to get up at 5:30, and the rest of the house just like having plenty of time before school. My mother's due at the interior design business at 8:30, so she gets up with the rest of us, since we start at 9. Edward explains.

'Well, don't judge, but my alarm's set for 7:30.'

'No judgement whatsoever. 7:30's a very practical time to wake up. We're just early birds.'

'Clearly.'

'Hey, I'm sorry. I'll get Carlisle, my dad, to turn it down if you'd like.' He says apologetically.

'Oh no, it's okay. I left my window open last night, so it was probably my fault I heard it. And plus, I'm a light sleeper, unlike Rose.' I mutter.

'Rose is your sister, correct?'

'Yeah.'

'So, where did you move?' Edward asks curiously.

'Florida. It's practically the complete opposite here. Constant rain… no sun.'

'You don't like the rain?'

'Nah, it's okay, I just don't like being cold.' I shrug.

'Well, you shouldn't be too cold down here, all the schools in Forks have recently installed powerful heating systems.'

'Oh they have? Last time I was here, I was freezing my butt off walking to every class.'

'Yeah, they put them in halfway through last semester. Hey, you said "last time I was here". You've been here before?'

'Yeah, I lived here until I was twelve, then I moved with Rose to my mum's place in Jacksonville.' I clarify.

'So you must know the place pretty well then!'

'This area, not so much. I lived in a different house when I was younger.'

'Oh, I see. So what year are you studying?'

'I'm a senior this year.'

'Cool, same. I'll show you around the place. They put in a new wing of classrooms designed for all different purposes, so it's quite confusing for someone who's never been there before. It took me two weeks to understand it all.' Edward chuckles.

'That's reassuring.' I say dryly.

'Ah, you'll be fine with directions, seeing as I'm going to be walking you everywhere. Right?'

'Right.'

'Hey, so back to what we were talking about earlier, you play the piano and guitar?' Edward asks.

'Yeah, I'm getting my piano shipped over, so it should arrive sometime soon.' I say, motioning to the corner where it would sit.

'Cool, you compose much?'

'Yeah, I compose a bit, when I've got the inspiration.' I sigh.

'EDWARD!' I hear coming from the Cullen house.

'WHAT?' Edward snaps.

'Come here! I need you to move my closet – I dropped a shoe behind it!' A girl yells.

'God dammit Alice! Can't you get Emmett to move it?' He yells.

'He refused to! So you're the only one who can help!'

'Well I refuse as well!' He shouts.

Alice's voice takes on a sweeter tone. 'Pretty please Edward? You know you love your sister.'

'Ugh. Fine. I can tell you've got the puppy dog face on from your tone of voice. You know I can't resist that.' Edward sighs. 'I'll be there in a minute.'

'Thank you! I love you Edward!' Alice squeals.

'Can't say the same.' Edward mutters.

'I HEARD THAT!' Alice shrieks.

Edward doesn't reply. Instead, he turns back to me and sends me an apologetic look. 'Sorry about that. I have a very dysfunctional family. Alice can be overwhelming at times. Anyway, you were saying that you compose as well?'

'Yeah, when I've got the inspiration. Hopefully a new town should spike up a couple of melodies.' I shrug.

'I agree. Maybe even some new people too.' Edward says, giving me a meaningful look. 'Anyway, I'll see you at school. Come find me when you're off to first period.'

'Thanks Edward. It means a lot to me.' I smile.

'No problem. See you.'

'See you.' I say, as he walks back into his room and closes the balcony doors.

I lean back against wall and sigh. Edward seems to be a really nice person, and I'm probably one of the luckiest people in the world to live right opposite his bedroom. And I have to admit, he's _extremely_ good looking. Bronze hair, green eyes, full lips… what more could you ask for?

I shake my head. _Stop it Bella_. I order myself. _He's probably got a whole crowd of girls pining after him; you don't need to join them._

I look at his closed balcony doors one last time before I head inside. I sit on my bed, wondering what to do with all this time. I'm already awake, so there's no point going back to bed, and I'm lacking a companion to talk with. Instead, I get up, and inspect my closet, looking for an outfit to go to school in. I've been denied this novelty for five years, having to wear the same old crappy uniform every day, so it's seems like a privilege that I actually get to pick my own clothes.

After racking every drawer of my closet at least four times, I decide on a lacy white half-sleeve top with a short navy blue chiffon skirt, and a thin black belt to finish it off. I put on a denim jacket over the top, and slip my feet into some white ballet flats with a two inch heel. I look myself up and down in the full length mirror, and I quite like the ensemble I've pieced together.

Walking into the bathroom, I lift up my limp hair and sigh. In the cold, damp weather, my hair goes limp, and makes me look like a half-drowned cat that had its fur straightened by a two-year old. After standing in front of the mirror for a good ten minutes, I finally run some mousse through my hair, and curl the ends with the curling iron I found in the cupboard. Why Charlie has a curling iron in his house, I don't want to know. Once my hair looks somewhat acceptable, I get out some eyeliner pencil and mascara, not bothering with foundation. One good thing about the cool, wet weather is that my pimples go into hibernation and don't come out for a good couple of months. So I guess my foundation can go live in the bathroom cupboard for a while. A light outline with the pencil, and coating of mascara satisfies my inner beauty consultant, and I walk out of the bathroom with my self-esteem slightly higher than usual.

However, there's one thing that I find so funny about mascara. There's this turning point, where you apply just a bit too much, that your eyelashes stop being eyelashes and turn into spiders' legs. The mascara then clumps together, and seems to make the spiders' legs have arthritic joints. That fact should be printed in every OK! Magazine to stop all those beauty obsessed girls looking like they murdered multiple arachnids and stuck their limbs to their face. Just saying.

Even though it takes me a good half an hour to get ready, it's only 6:15am when I get back into my room, merely because of my extremely early start to the day. Since I have a couple of hours to kill, I head downstairs to make breakfast and prepare some ingredients for dinner. At first I worried that I would wake Charlie and Rose up with all the banging around that I do in the kitchen, but then I realised that they both sleep like the dead, so I continued on downstairs, humming as I did.

After rummaging around in the fridge for things to cook, I emerged with a chicken breast and various vegetables and set them down on the counter. From here, I proceeded to chop up the vegetables into chunks, and marinate the meat in a mix of soy and oyster sauce, adding a whole two tablespoons of chili into it. Yes – The Swan family likes their spice. I then wrapped it all in glad wrap and placed it in a large compartment in the fridge. From here, I got out bacon rashers, potatoes, and a loaf of bread to cook breakfast with. I poured a teaspoon of oil into the pan, and laid out six rashers of bacon across the sizzling surface. While it cooked, I cut the potatoes up into small chunks, added milk and cream, then dolloped the mixture next to the bacon. My home made hash browns are a slight variation off the regular café ones, appearance wise, but their home made, so don't judge.

The aroma of the sizzling bacon wafts into my nose and my mouth waters. Not being able to resist any longer, I tear off a bit of bacon and pop it into my mouth. I sigh in contentment and close my eyes, savouring the delicious taste.

'I saw that Bells.' Charlie's amused voice comes from the doorway.

I refused to acknowledge being caught and played dumb. 'Saw what?'

Charlie sighs and chuckles. 'Still the same, I see. You could never resist taking a small bit out of the pan whenever I was cooking when you were younger.'

I laugh at the memory. 'Yeah, that habit of mine hasn't changed. Anyway, what are you doing up now? It's a little early.'

'Oh, I've got to go to the police station. They want me there early this morning to keep tabs on the drink drivers we caught last night.'

'Wow, some partying must have occurred last night.'

'Yeah, we weren't expecting it, the parties usually happen on Saturday night, not Sunday. Uh, do you mind if I…' Charlie trails off, looking into the pan.

I laugh. 'Go ahead.'

'Thanks Bells.' Charlie rummages around in the cupboard for a plate, and piles his plate up with bacon, hash browns and toast. He gets out a plate for me as well, and piles that up too.

I put the remaining food into a container, and covered it so it would still be warm for when Rose came down. Charlie and I sat at the breakfast bar, and dug in to our delicious breakfast, if I don't say so myself.

Fifteen minutes later, a sleepy looking Rose drags herself down the stairs and flops onto a stool.

'Mhng.' She mumbles.

'Sorry, what was that?' I ask, teasingly.

She glares at me, and her face plants into her hands.

'There's bacon and hash browns.'

She sits up abruptly. 'What! Where?'

I laugh at her reaction, and decide to tease her a bit more. 'Nah, just joking. It's cornflakes and milk.'

She narrows her eyes, and gives me such a look, that if looks could kill, I'd be dead nine times over.

'I'm just teasing. Get up, the food's on the counter.' I roll my eyes.

Rose perks up again. 'Really?'

'Yup.' I jerk my knife in the direction of the Tupperware.

The rest of the food was gone in an instant.

After it all went down Rose's oesophagus, she let out a large burp, earning a glare from Charlie.

'Okay, that has to stop.' He sighs.

'I'm sorry! My digestive system isn't listening to me!'

He shakes his head and stands up. 'Okay girls, I've got to go. My other car's in the garage, so you two can use it to get around when need be. Oh, and by the way, I've already ordered your school books. You can pick them up from reception when you get to school.'

'Okay, cool. Bye Dad.'

He leaves the breakfast bar to get his gear and I wash up our plates. When the plates are standing on the drying rack, I walk back up to my room and throw the necessities into my dark brown satchel, such as my pencil case, spare notepad, and an extra jumper, in case the wind picked up. It wasn't scheduled to rain today, so I'm relying on the weather man for this one.

'Come on Rose, let's go.' I call to her as I pick up Charlie's car keys off the counter.

'Coming.' Rose says, walking down the stairs.

After a good five minutes of searching, we finally find the door that leads into the garage, where Charlie's other car is parked. When we finally enter the garage, it's a silver-grey Audi with some pretty snazzy headlights and leather seats. I press the unlock button on the keys, and the car unlocks with a beep and some flashing lights on the side mirrors.

'You want to drive, or should I?' I ask.

'You drive. I don't think I'm mentally capable to drive in a straight line yet.' Rose chuckles.

'Yeah… Okay, get in.'

I clamber into the left side of the car and survey all the controls. It's not too different to Renee's car, so I'll probably be able to learn as I go. I rev the engine, and am about to back out of the garage, when I realise I haven't opened the door yet. I mentally face palm, and search for the door control on Charlie's ring of keys. Once I manage to successfully get out of the driveway, the rest of the trip goes smoothly, and we end up reaching Forks High in fifteen minutes, giving us a good forty-five minutes to settle in and find our way around the place.

I tap a small brunette girl on the shoulder as she walks past. 'Um, excuse me, can you tell us where the main office is?'

'Oh! The office is round the other side of the building. It's next to the entrance from… Actually, I'll just take you there. Come on.' She beckons. 'I'm Jessica by the way.'

'Hi, I'm Bella, and this is my sister Rose.'

'Chief Swan's daughters right?'

'Yup.'

'So, where did you move from?'

'Oh, we moved from Florida to live with Charlie for a while, since our mother is going with our stepfather on his baseball tour.' Rose explains.

'Wow, baseball… Major or minor league?'

'Minor, but he loves it all the same.'

'Well, that's good. Hey, here's the office, just come find me if you need any help.'

'Sure. Thanks, Jessica.'

Rose and I head into the office and walk over to the receptionist. As soon as the receptionist sees us, she lugs two big bags over the counter and walks around to meet us.

'Hi girls! Welcome to Forks High.'

'Hi…' I look at her nametag. 'Ms Cope. Thanks for the books.'

'No problem.' She opens a drawer and pulls out a number of pink slips. 'Take one of these slips to every class and just get the teacher to sign it. It's just a verification thing to prove that you're being taught, and that you've met all your teachers. Just bring all the slips back at the end of the day so I can collect them.'

'Sure. Okay, we'll see you later, we're going to have a look at the school.'

'Okay girls, enjoy your first day. Oh, and before I forget, your lockers are down the end of the hall, your names are stuck on them.'

'Thanks.'

Rose and I walk out the double doors and head down the hall towards our lockers. They're a not very pleasant dark green, and some of the paint was starting to peel off. We reached the end of the hall, and saw two pieces of paper with our names on them stuck on two respective lockers.

'Well, let's get to it.' Rose says, opening her locker.

I open my locker as well and start piling my books into the space. The locker is a lot bigger than my one back in Jacksonville, and I'm grateful for the extra space. Frankly, I don't even know what I'm studying, I just hope that Charlie picked out good subjects based on the lists we sent him.

I pull out my timetable and read through my subjects.

Period 1: English Literature and Analysis

Period 2: Higher Math

Recess

Period 3: World History

Period 4: Biology

Lunch

Period 5: Economics and Marketing

Period 6: Gym

I shrug as I read my timetable through. I'm not really too fussed, but I'm quite happy with the subjects I received.

'Hey Rose, what subjects did you get?' I ask.

'Uh, I got Chemistry, Law, Higher Math, English Literature, Economics and Spanish. Pretty happy with those.'

Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Rose's gaze flickers up to the person standing behind me. I turn around and come face to face with familiar green eyes.

'Hi Bella'. He says softly.

'Oh hi Edward. This is Rose, my sister.'

'The one who sleeps like the dead?'

'Yup. Here she is, in all her glory.'

Edward laughs, a beautiful sound. 'I've heard quite a bit about you.'

Rose's eyes widen, and looks at me in terror, probably wondering what I told the handsome guy standing behind me.

'Nothing bad, I promise.' Edward chuckles.

Rose sighs in relief, but not before raising her eyebrows at me. 'So, you two know each other?'

'Yeah, Edward lives next door.' I explain

'Oh! So he's a Cullen!'

'Yes, I am.' Edward smiles. 'My bedroom's opposite Bella's so we had a nice chat this morning after my alarm woke her up.'

'Oh, and what time was this?'

'At like 5:30.' I look at Edward pointedly. He puts his hands up in the international sign for "I surrender".

'Hey, can I see your timetables?' Edward asks.

'Yeah sure.' We both say, and hand our timetables over to him. After a few seconds of scanning the papers, he gives them back to us.

'Bella, I'm in all your classes except World History, but I'll walk you there today anyway. And Rose, you've got my brother Emmett in most of your classes. I'll go get him so you can get to know each other, and he'll show you around. But be warned, he can get immature sometimes.'

'Oh, you don't know Rose yet. She can whip anyone, I repeat, _anyone_, out of their immaturity.' I laugh.

'Well, I'll be hoping to see some improvement in his mental capacity then.' He smiles, and walks off to find Emmett. As soon as he leaves, Rose whips around to face me fixes me with a stare.

'Oh my god! You meet him, and you don't tell me? He's gorgeous!' Rose gapes.

'Well, I knew you would find out eventually, I just wanted to avoid the initial interrogation.'

'There's no question about it – you_ have_ to get together!' Rose squeals.

'Really Rose? That's all you can say? And plus, with a face like that, he's probably already got a girlfriend, plus a whole crowd of girls pining after him. I don't want to join them.'

'True… But you admitted it! You find him attractive!'

'So? Just because I think someone's hot doesn't mean I want to marry them.'

Rose scowls. 'Stop shooting down my points!'

'It's so much fun though!' I grin impishly.

Rose huffs. 'Whatever. But, at least get to know him and all that stuff alright?'

'Yes Rose, whatever you say.'

'No seriouly Bells. Please?'

'Fine. Just friends.' I sigh.

'For now.' Rose mutters under her breath.

'I hear that.' I roll my eyes.

'I can't help it!' She grins. 'And plus, you're gorgeous, he's gorgeous, and gorgeous always gets with gorgeous!'

I snort. 'What gossip magazine told you that?'

She scowls. 'It's true!'

'Yes Rose, I'm sure it is.'

We're interrupted by the return of Edward, with Emmett walking beside him. Emmett is slightly taller than Edward, and looks quite similar, apart from the fact that he's got brown hair and brown eyes.

'Uh, Bella, Rose, this is my brother Emmett. Rose, have fun.' Edward grimaces.

Rose is openly staring at Emmett, not paying any attention to what Edward is saying.

I sigh. So much for "not wanting a relationship". If you don't want a relationship, staring openly at someone you're attracted to is NOT the way to go.

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's Chapter 2 of Creating Memories! I kind of lied at the start, this chapter was still introductory stuff, but it's essential to establish all details of story first!**

**By the way, I've created a Facebook page for my FanFiction, and that's where I'm going to be posting any information etc. about my stories. My online name is Intel Ligent, and my profile picture is a bunch of hydrangea flowers against a dark green background. If you'd like to continue getting info, just send me a friend request, and you'll be able to see everything I post. **

**TO THE STALKERS OUT THERE: All of my details that I have posted on this Facebook page is FALSE. I will never post photos of myself, or reveal anything personal about my life, so HAH.**

**Okay, sorry about my rant.**

**Xx twig_kitteh**


End file.
